Episode 12 - Super Puppies' Nightmares! Transcript
Blue Streak... Speed is by... Krypto the Superpup! Too fast for the naked eye! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! Look out... When he storms through... Krypto the Superpup! Don't doubt what he can't do! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! He's the fastest pup alive!!! He's the fastest pup alive!!!!!! Fastest Thing Alive Theme Song began with Puppy Krypto, Puppy Brainy Barker, Puppy Hot Dog, Puppy Bull Dog, Puppy Tail Terrier, Puppy Mammoth Mutt and Puppy Tusky Husky running for speed toward the great valley where all the dinosaurs live. Then Puppy Krypto points up to where the Sharp Toothed Dinosaur Red Claw rules over great valley. The seven super puppies along with Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby headed for the mysterious beyond where they ran and hide from Thud and Screech walking right passed by them next Ruby picks up the bolder with only one hand so that The seven Super Puppies can run through the opening way then run underneath those scary sharp teeth's legs and blows out their raspberry with their tongues and runs fast while they'll being chased by Sharp Teeth all the way toward the rocky wall to crash into before Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby headed toward the tree vine to swing over there toward the computer where they defuse the bomb with Nicole while we move toward the Seven Super Puppies are surrounded by Sharp Teeth then Ducky tosses the Rainbow Stones as she, Petrie, Cera, Spike, Ruby, Chomper and Little Foot swings the vines and the seven super puppies caught the rainbow stones into their paws and started to roll by using their new powers by spin dashing their way out of the mysterious beyond by causing the rock slides toward the shark teeth they kept on moving until they caught Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby into their paws and run out of the mysterious beyond as the smokey mountain erupts with hot lava erupting then Red Claw gets angry when they got away as the mysterious beyond is saved with the great valley dinosaurs, Streaky, Snooky Wookums, Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone, Puff, Ignatius, Robbie, Jimmy the Rat and Paw Pooch cheering. And last with Ruby kissing Puppy Krypto on the cheeks while Puppy Krypto winks to the viewers as he and the other six Super Puppies stand on the title of the show "Krypto the Superpup" comes on screen as the theme song ends. Title: "KRYPTO THE SUPERPUP" Episode Title: "Super Puppies' Nightmares!" (With a picture of Mechanikat in his standard formation we go to the beginning of the episode. The episode begins inside Seven Super Puppies' dreams known as The Pup Star Patrol running along in the Great Valley on the sunny day. Until... This dream becomes a nightmare as the weathers becomes dark and the Super Puppies are stuck in Mega Muck while yelling in panic) All Seven Super Puppies: HELP!!!!!! (Then they saw the Prehistoric Pals running for their lives being chased by the Fast Biters) All Seven Prehistoric Pals: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Then they were surrounded by the Fast Biters as they got caught) All Seven Super Puppies: Hang on!!! (They tried to get free from the Mega Muck but they were too late all the Fast Biters that are seven of them ate all the Prehistoric Pals into their stomachs) Fast Biters: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!!!!! All Seven Super Puppies: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! (Lightning flashes as all the seven super puppies woke up from their nightmares) Littlefoot: Wake up! Wake up!! Wake up!!! All Seven Super Puppies: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! (Panting) Ruby: Super Puppies? Are you okay? Ducky: You were having a sleep story in the middle of a night. Spike: Uh-huh. Chomper: A sleep story is where you dream or having a nightmare or something. Cera: Well, Three horns don't have sleep stories. Petrie: What was the sleep story about? Puppy Krypto: You being eaten by Fast Biters. While we're stuck in Mega Muck trying to save you. Puppy Brainy Barker: It was a nightmare we puppies had. Puppy Hot Dog: No worries. We'll calm down and take a deep breath. Puppy Tusky Husky: Yeah. What will Pappy say? Puppy Tail Terrier: About having nightmares of you Dinosaurs being eaten. Puppy Bull Dog: Trouble that is. It was really scary. Puppy Mammoth Mutt: Say uh... Where is our Pappy Pooch anyhow? Littlefoot: He's with Snooky coming up with the plan that is infecting your dreams. If Red Claw thinks that the Fast Biters are sending them toward us..., Cera: Then he's got another thing coming. Puppy Krypto: What are we waiting for? Let's go! (Flies off as the six other super puppies follows him on foot and so does the seven Prehistoric Pals as they came up with Mechanikat and Snooky Wookums coming up with the plan alongside Ali, Rhett, Shorty, Dinah, Dana, Tricia and Tippy) Mechanikat: My plan to sneak up on that big scary dinosaur Red Claw must work perfectly. As soon as we get my hands on that contraption, I will have the evilest evil scheme I've hatched in lightyears ahead. Ali: Hmm... You said there's a contraption hiding somewhere in the Mysterious Beyond filled with Sharp Teeth everywhere at this place. Snooky Wookums: That's right. Mechanikat's got everything to find. Shorty: Hmm If only Littlefoot and the others were here. Snooky Wookums: Speaking of which, where are they and the puppies? Dana: Puppies ahoy! Dinah: Cera too!! Tricia: Cera!! (The Pup Star Patrol and the seven Prehistoric Pals arrived) Puppy Brainy Barker: Whatcha doing, Pappy? Mechanikat: Well, pups. You and your prehistoric pals are heading to the mysterious beyond. Cause I got a plan to find this contraption that is infecting your nightmares through your brains. Puppy Hot Dog: He knows what nightmare we're having. Puppy Tusky Husky: How? Mechanikat: With the help of my army of Catbots of course. (Presses the button on the remote control as the portal opens revealing Seven Catbots) All Seven Super Puppies: (Stands against the Catbots army) Squeaky: (He, Nikki, Ramone and Puff walked by them and saw seven Catbots) Catbots! Yeow! Nikki: Oh my!! Ramone: Let's get outta here!! Puff: Let's Scat!! Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone and Puff: Whooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooa!!!!! (Runs off) Snooky Wookums: What's their problem? Mechanikat: Guess the Supercat Fan Club is not a fan of my Catbot army. Ruby: Wait. I think your pappy's up to something! If you puppies can get inside the Catbots, then you can sneak right passed by them Sharp Teeth. Chomper: And we'll shut down the whole machine and follow Snooky where he goes. Puppy Brainy Barker: Smart idea! Puppy Krypto: Wow! You're really brainy, Ruby. Puppy Hot Dog: What are we waiting for? Puppy Mammoth Mutt: Let's get inside the Catbot's body by controlling them. (The Seven Super Puppies do so) Littlefoot: In the meantime… Snooky, You take the catbots that the Super Puppies are in. And we'll sneak into the mysterious beyond to see what causing the sleep story. Snooky Wookums: Gladly. But I'm the Nanny here. I'm in charge of the dog stars turning them into puppies for me and Mechanikat here. Ruby: Alright. Let's go. (And off they went to the mysterious beyond along with the Catbots with the seven super puppies inside of them. As the rest of the 14 Prehistoric Pals snuck past them scary sharp teeth, we cut to Red Claw along with Screech and Thud who was sniffing with their nose as they smell them small dinosaurs heading this way) Red Claw: What is that smell I'm sensing around here? Screech! Thud! Tell me… Is the nightmare machine ready for them Prehistoric Pals? Screech: Yes sir! Thud: Ready for impact, Red Claw. Red Claw: Excellent. The Nightmare machine will pull the Super Puppies out of business once they dream about something that conquers their nightmares. Note to self. It even has a kryptonite to effect that cosmic canines. Screech: Then the dinosaur world will be yours for the taking. Thud: Just for us Sharp teeth. Red Claw: (Laugh evilly. Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to the Mysterious Beyond as the Catbots which are really the Super Puppies in there along with Snooky Wookums and Mechanikat) Mechanikat: Remember my puppies. Pretend you're a cat bot. Snooky Wookums: Okay. We're in. Now how do we sneak past the big scary looking Tyrannosauruses? (Then all the Sharp Teeth showed up stomping and headed toward to where the seven Catbots are) Uh-oh. Here they come! Mountain Sharptooth: (Sniffs with his sniffer) ROARS!!!!! Cool Gray Sharptooth: ROAR!!!!! Brown Sharptooth: ROAR!!!!! Puppy Krypto: (Speaking inside the Catbot) We come in peace. Sector 7 Catbot army. Puppy Brainy Barker: (Speaking inside the Catbot) That's right. Mechanikat's orders! Puppy Hot Dog: (Speaking inside the Catbot) She's right. Puppy Tusky Husky: (Speaking inside the Catbot) Yeah! Puppy Bull Dog: (Speaking inside the Catbot) Blimey! Puppy Tail Terrier: (Speaking inside the Catbot) Darn Tooting. Puppy Mammoth Mutt: (Speaking inside the Catbot) Being inside the Catbot was a lot of fun. We should do this more often. Snooky Wookums: Don't blow it. (Then the seven super puppies controlled their cat bots all the way toward the inside of the rocket of sharp teeth. Soon all the seven puppies got out of the Cat bots as Snooky Wookums and Mechanikat got inside the rocket of sharp teeth as well) Mechanikat: I knew it, Those Tyrannosauruses are stealing my plans. Snooky Wookums: Now all's we had to do to wait for the prehistoric pals to destroy this thing. Puppy Brainy Barker: Hmmm... I've got an idea! Pups! Spread and play! (Now the seven super puppies spread out and play around inside the rocket of sharp teeth by pressing many buttons and pulling many levers as the rocket of sharp teeth goes out of control) Snooky Wookums: Now they tell us. Mechanikat: Wait! Don't touch that! Puppy Mammoth Mutt: Why not? (Presses the button as the eject button activates with Mechanikat and Snooky Wookums bouncing out of the rocket of sharp teeth. Now we cut back to the 14 Prehistoric Pals sneaking up toward the machine which is the nightmare machine) Ali: See anything yet? Shorty: I see the machine! Petrie: We better do it real fast. Ducky: That machine makes everybody giving themselves sleep stories. It does. It does. Ruby: (To the sweet bubble) Sweet Bubble, activate the protection shield. Sweet Bubble: (Activated the force field with all 14 Prehistoric Pals inside) Force Field accomplished, Ruby. Tricia: Oooooh. Wowee! Zowee! Dinah: Sweet! Dana: Bubbly! Spike: Uh-huh. Cera: Oh brother. Littlefoot: Let's just hope that we're not discovered. This way, guys. Rhett: Whatever you say, Littlefoot. (Now they'd tiptoed slowly toward the nightmare machine as they all tried to be careful not to get spotted by the sharp teeth. Then someone used the sniffer and spotted the 14 Prehistoric Pals inside the force field. It was Meanest Sharptooth) Meanest Sharptooth: (Jumps toward the Prehistoric Pals inside the force field) LOUDLY All 14 Prehistoric Pals: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Meanest Sharptooth: (Roars by laughing evilly) Red Claw: Yes, Meanest Sharptooth. Bring the Prehistoric Pals to me! Screech: We have them, sir! Thud: But the Super Puppies are just having fun with our machine. Red Claw: No matter! Them puppies are about to meet their worst nightmare of their lives now that I have the Prehistoric Pals in my grip! (Cut back to Mechanikat, Snooky Wookums and the seven super puppies) Mechanikat: Now puppies. Play time is over. It's time to get very serious. Snooky Wookums: Mechanikat, I just got detail that the dinosaur kids are captured by a Humongous Tyrannosaurus Rex and some Utahraptors. All Seven Super Puppies: Red Claw! Mechanikat: Yes. I can see now. They mush have the dinosaur into his power. Pups, it's time to save your friends. Now Nanny Wookums can watch over you while you don't get hurt. Snooky Wookums: Come on, puppies! Let's give this scary dinosaur a peace of your minds! Puppy Krypto: Now you're talking! Red Claw, here we come! All Seven Super Puppies: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! (So the seven super puppies followed Snooky Wookums all the way to where the sharp teeth had captured the 14 prehistoric pals toward the nightmare machine where Red Claw has them all) Puppy Hot Dog: The nightmare machine. That's the machine that zapped us last night! Puppy Tusky Husky: Aye! So that's what happened to us puppies. Puppy Bull Dog: Be careful not to get seen mate. Puppy Tail Terrier: All we needed is something that will use a longest tail to pull that lever on the machine. Puppy Mammoth Mutt: You have the longest tail, Puppy Tail Terrier. Puppy Tail Terrier: Oh yeah. I forgot. Puppy Brainy Barker: There's not much time. We want to show our pappy what our powers can do. Puppy Krypto: Okay. Follow me. Remember not to get spotted by Sharp teeth. (The Pup Star Patrol slowly sneaked toward the nightmare machine by tiptoeing toward it that's where the lever has been turned on by catching every dinosaur in the great valley nightmares) Snooky Wookums: Be careful, puppies! (Puppy Tail Terrier then uses his long tail by pulling the lever all the way toward the off button by turning off the nightmare machine) Puppy Tail Terrier: We're in the clear! Puppy Krypto: Great! Let's go save the Prehistoric Pals! Puppy Brainy Barker: And… Stop Red Claw in his goal of eating them alive. Puppy Hot Dog: I know where they are! Come with me. (The Pup Star Patrol and Snooky Wookums are headed to where the prehistoric pals are being captured by Red Claw, Screech and Thud) Red Claw: Well… I have 14 Prehistoric Pals to eat into my belly. You will all tell me where the Great Valley is! Or if you don't tell me, I'll be force to eat you all alive. Cera: Never! Rhett: What she said. Shorty: We'll never tell you! Red Claw: No? Then I'll get rid of you once and for all… Starting with the little Sharp tooth that betray us all of us sharp teeth. Chomper: (Roaring by translating "I am not little!!!") Littlefoot: You leave Chomper out of this! Red Claw: Mind your own business, Longneck! Screech: Uh, sir!? Red Claw: What is it, Screech and Thud? Thud: It appears that the Super Puppies have shut off the nightmare machine. Red Claw: What!?!?! Screech: You heard Thud, Red Claw. The machine has powered down the whole system to the machine. Red Claw: Then… Get it working again you two. I don't want the Super Puppies mess up my plans. Screech and Thud: Yes sir! (They do so before Red Claw is about to get rid of the 14 Prehistoric Pals) Red Claw: Back to chowing down to my meal! (Then the Seven Super Puppies and Snooky Wookums showed up by foiling his plans by stopping him from getting his meal on the 14 Prehistoric Pals) Puppy Krypto: The meal is canceled, Red Claw! Puppy Brainy Barker: We're not letting you eat, Littlefoot and his pals. Red Claw: Just in time, Super Puppies. You know the machine that will give you nightmares. It even has a little kryptonite on it to effect you by giving you such horrible dreams! Snooky Wookums: Yeah well… Mechanikat is the only super villain that gives Superdog the kryptonite. And me as well. But not you! You're just a Tyrannosaurus Rex with one red eye and a scar on your face! Red Claw: Wrong! It's time to activate the nightmare machine of what's causing you to be afraid! Screech, Thud, Activate the nightmare machine! Screech and Thud: Right away, Sir! (Does so as they activate the nightmare machine by zapping it on the Seven Super Puppies but not Snooky Wookums who's giving them all nightmare effect inside their heads and they can't move) Snooky Wookums: Hey! I feel fine. I don't get nightmares. How about you, Super Pup…? (Gasps as he saw all seven super puppies are being effected by the nightmare machine as they can't move a muscle) All Seven Super Puppies: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Ruby: Now it'll be a really good time to help out the Super Puppies. Petrie: Puppies! Puppies! Ducky: Come on, wake up! Super Puppies, wake up! You must! You must! Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby: Wake up! Wake up!! Wake up!!! Wake up!!!!! (The Super Puppies are still having nightmares in their heads as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where the Super Puppies are still frozen still being very afraid of their nightmares in their heads) Chomper: It is no use! The puppies can't hear us. Shorty: This plan will never work. Rhett: They're frozen still. Tippy: This looks bad. Petrie: What we do now? Littlefoot: Uh… I've got it! Ducky, do you still have your Sky Color Stones? Ducky: (Took out the Sky Color Stones) I've one step ahead of ya, Littlefoot. (She puts the Sky Color Stones right near the machine as it reflects right back at the nightmare machine destroying it by setting it on fire) Red Claw: WHAT!?!?! All Seven Super Puppies: (Feels free) Yeah!!! Puppy Brainy Barker: We're free! Puppy Hot Dog: No more nightmares! Puppy Tusky Husky: The machine is broken! Puppy Bull Dog: Who's idea to use the sky color stones to reflected right back, mate? Puppy Krypto: Guess who. (Points to the 14 Prehistoric Pals) Puppy Mammoth Mutt: Thanks for saving us, guys! Dinah: No problem. Dana: You welcome. Tricia: (Giggles) Puppy Tail Terrier: Now to take care of that varmint Red Claw! (Lassos by yanking Red Claw by the feet by tripping him) Like a radio style! Yee-haw! Puppy Mammoth Mutt: (Inhales as she inflates into a big round ball by bouncing up and all the way down crushing Screech and Thud by pummeling them) Screech: Oww! Thud: Oww! Red Claw: Screech, Thud! Get this puppy off of my feet! Screech and Thud: She's crushing us! Mechanikat: (He and the Catbots come toward the Super Puppies, 14 prehistoric pals and Snooky Wookums) Excellent! Good work, my puppies! Even you, Nanny Wookums. Snooky Wookums: All in the days work, Mechanikat. Having the small dinosaurs to destroy the machine those scary dinosaurs invented. Cera: Hmm… (Looked at Snooky Wookums) Mechanikat: You all did a find find job stopping Red Claw's plans. Let's go back to the Valley shall we? All Seven Super Puppies: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!! Ducky: Yup yup yup! Littlefoot: Let's go back to the Great Valley. (Now we cut back to the Great Valley as they told the grown up dinosaurs about what happened) Grandpa Longneck: Now that's some adventure you children have. What happened out there anyway? Ruby: The super puppies had their scary sleep story ever since they were asleep. Chomper: But thank to Snooky Wookums. Everything turned out bad for Red Claw as his plans fails. Cera: Let us also not forget Mechanikat. Also known as… Pappy. Mechanikat: No need to thank me. Topsy: Cera, I'm glad you and the kids learned a lesson. By going along with these puppies on the mission. But leave this to the grown up dinosaurs would you? Ducky's Mom: That goes double for the sky blue kitten. Petrie's Mom: We feel so relieved. Mr. Thicknose: I'm sure Archie would hear something about this adventure. All Seven Super Puppies: …..? Puppy Krypto: Who's Archie? (They all looked at each other as we end the episode by fading to black) THE END (Credits) Look out... When he storms through... Krypto the Superpup! Don't doubt what he can't do! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! He's the fastest pup alive!!! He's the fastest pup alive!!!!!!Category:List of Krypto the Superpup Episode Transcripts Category:List of Krypto the Superpup Transcripts Category:List of Episode Transcripts